my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Diopside
Diopside is a Gem that was once Corrupted, as punishment for her betrayel alongside Flint, and Jade. She became a member of the Crystal Gems once after being cured by Nephrite. Physical Appearance Corrupted Form Diopside's corrupted form is that of a giant centipede-like creature. She is composed of roughly thirteen (visible) dark-green segments (excluding the head and the rear) that each bear one pair of similarly colored legs. The final segment bears no legs, but what appears to be a pair of mandibles. Each of these segments is covered on the top side with a solid crystal covering. Her head is composed primarily of a large pair of jaws/mandibles with a gem in the back of the "mouth". This gem is circular in shape and colored light green with dark green contour lines surrounding the circumference of the gem, connecting to a circular shape. Her gem seems to act as her iris, being in the middle of what would rationally be a sclera. It also features a green crystal protuberance on the base of the head that forms a broken horn-like structure. She has a flowing, light-cream colored mane immediately behind her head. Non-Corrupted Form Once cured of her Corruption, her form takes on a far more human-like body type. Her main outfit consists of a standard Homeworld full body suit: a V-shape symbol reaching to her belt, both of which are dark green, with the rest of her suit a dark grey color. Her skin is a duller green, with her eye and hair matching her corrupted form. Her Gemstone has replaced her eye completely, working as if it was her true eye. Personality Diopside was at first a bit startled and nervous when she first returned to her non-corrupted form, but she soon began to calm down and shows a friendly sort of nature, especially towards Flint, Jade, and Steven Universe. As she was corrupted herself, she has shown a bit of resentment in fighting them, and sympathizing with them as to their condition. History Diopside was once a worker for Homeworld, up to when she tried to help Jade and Flint escape. Unlike the two, she ended up captured, and as punishment for betraying Homeworld, she ended up Corrupted. She was then placed down onto Earth, where she was spotted by the Crystal Gems, and they proceeded to poof her and place her into the Crystal Temple. She was released later on at one point, Steven trying to befriend her, but she ends up poofed once again. Season 2 Her gemstone was found by Flint and Jade during their talk with Garnet, and she became the only Gem Nephrite was willing to heal. Upon being healed, she panicked and tried to get away, taking refuge on the Beach House's support beam. She accused them of trying to harvest her, but she calmed down on remembering Jade and Flint, along with Steven Universe. She was caught up on recent events with the Crystal Gems and the Mane Six, and explained her backstory to Steven. She and Steven were found by Discord, and agreed to let him stay a while after being bribed by Chaaaaps. Her role from there is mainly as a side-character and supporter to many of the group's missions. Abilities Gemstone Diopside's Gemstone, as it is apart of her eye, allows her to sees in a similar manor to a advance telescope, even able of adjusting the vision to see long distances. This advanced vision can see through areas normally visually meek for others. Acid Generation An ability from both reformed and corrupted form, Diopside is able to generate highly corrosive acid from her mouth, which she can use as a biting attack. It is strong enough to melt away various materials, and actually poof a strong Quartz Gem. She can also generate this acid from her Gem eye. Gel Generation An alteration of her acid can also be generated as a gooey, gel-like substance. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Crystal Gems